Number 6
Number 6, also known as Rokuro Nomura or the Scarred Man, is a member of the Villain Factory and a Villain in Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Appearance Number 6 is a young man with a fairly athletic physique, long black hair gathered in a ponytail, and a perpetual smirk on his face. His most distinctive feature is a long scar that goes diagonally across his face and over his nose, which he gave to himself as a homage to O'Clock. When allowing Bomber cells to merge with his arms, or using Overclock to regrow an arm out of Bomber cells, the respective arm became the same color as that of the Bombers' bodies, with growths appearing on them as well as miniature Bomber faces. Number 6 has a great ability to disguise, being able to pass himself off as another person. His facial features change to become indistinguishable from his normal ones, being able to even hide his characteristic scar perfectly. When his deception is discovered or just when he decide to stop his charade, he immediately reverts to normal. Gallery Number 6.png|Number 6 in the manga. Number 6 as his identity Nomura.png|Number 6 as "Manager Rokuro Nomura" Personality In general, Number 6 has a confident and self-assured attitude, keeping calm in any situation, even when he is confronted with a gun. He prefers to avoid confrontation at all times, choosing to flee rather than fight, but he has no problem with using violence when the situation calls for it. He also has no qualms with endangering the lives of innocent people as a distraction or for his investigations with the Next-Level Villains. He can be quite vengeful, as seen when the police wound him with rubber bullets. Instead of running away, he chooses use his Quirk to take their pistols and shoot them with their own rubber bullets. He doesn’t aim to kill, rather he decides to shoot them only to seriously injure them, although he doesn’t worry about the possibility that some of them could die afterwards due to injuries. This could mean that he doesn’t like to get blood on his hands directly, but otherwise doesn’t care much about collateral damage. Number 6 also proves to have a certain level of self-centeredness and narcissism, having things that get him out of his composure and cool. One of them is when he is injured in the face, even receiving the slightest scratch from a foe drive him into a murderous rage. He holds the scar of his face with extreme pride, and thinks that another wound may ruin his looks and distract from his self-inflicted "cool, character-defining scar". The other thing that makes him very angry is seeing his plans fail. This could be verified when the heroes repel his Bombers in the attack on the Tokyo Sky Egg. Being unable to tolerate seeing his enemies triumphing, he has one of his creatures self-destruct, destroying the supporting tower to cause the Sky Egg to collapse, which would kill thousands of people. In other words, he would kill a lot of people with no remorse on a temper tantrum. Despite this, when Number 6 uses his skills for disguise and infiltration, he is perfectly capable of acting as a totally different person, hiding his true colors and intentions, deceiving others. For example, when he is "Rokuro Nomura", he acts as the clumsy but well-meaning and polite Marukane Performers's manager, without anyone suspecting that there is anything weird about him. Abilities Body Modifications: Number 6 has been modified by the Villain Factory to possess enhanced physical and mental capabilities. *'Muscle Enhancement': Thanks to being modified, Number 6 is able to bulk up his muscles at will to gain a high degree of physical strength, being able to lift Octoid into the air with one arm and completely shred his own outfit's long sleeves from the force of his muscles. *'Pain Endurance': Thanks to being modified, Number 6 possess greater than normal pain endurance, allowing him to shrug off being shot through the shoulder. *'Healing Power': Number 6 has been modified to possess healing power, the likes of which allow him to heal from shotgun wounds in mere moments. Disguise: Number 6 appears to be able to disguise himself as when pretending to work as a part-timer for Kanidoge or as the new manager for the Marukane Performers. Enhanced Durability: Number 6 was able to withstand falling three floors while unable to land safely due to his legs having been shot, having his face mauled by Knuckleduster, and then a point-blank detonation which blew off one of his arms. Quirk : Number 6's Quirk gives him the power to accelerate his perception of time to extreme speeds to the point that, to him, it looks like everything is standing still, allowing him to see, hear, and think at hyper-speed. It also increases his physical speed as a result. His speed allows him to deliver as many as eight blows in an instant, though by pushing himself past his limit, he is fast enough to deliver more punches, though hurting himself in the process. He can also utilize Overclock to accelerate cell growth, allowing him to regrow his arms and the Bomber parasites which inhabit his body. In order to be used without "brain drain", the Quirk must be given a cool-down time of ten seconds. *'Heightened Focus': Thanks to his Quirk, Number 6 has been shown to be able to clearly hear words that have been sped up by three-hundred times. Self-Detonation: Thanks to having Bomber cells parasitically inhabiting him, Number 6's second Quirk allows him to make the parts of his body self-destruct. Using this Quirk destroys the body part, but thanks to his body-modidifications, he is able to regenerate. Super Moves *'Instant Eight': Number 6 delivers eight punches in an instant using his acceleration. This is the limit he can accomplish without hurting himself. Battles & Events Trivia *Number 6's alias "Rokuro Nomura" contains the word "Roku" meaning six in japanese, and "Nomu". References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Antagonists Category:Villain Factory Category:Underworld Dealers Category:Vigilantes Characters